Percy: Magic's Child
by ThomasPercival
Summary: Percy Jackson thrown back in time by an act of Kronos has to learn how to survive in 1990's England. Along with a certain wizard with a unique scar.
1. chapter 1

_**Somewhere Off The East Coast**_ _ **On The Princess Andromeda**_

The pain was excruciating. It was like somebody had poured Hydrocloric acid on his arm and had started trying to rub it out with sandpaper. Percy was on the verge of fainting, staring in shock at the golden sarcophagus.

The top corner was off and reaching out was a hand that had looked like it had been stuck in a blender and stapled back to gether again. A malevolent voice thundered from the tomb.

"This is the best Olympus has to offer?"Percy eyes grew in size and he frantically tried to pull away. _HELL NO! This is not how I'm going out!_

"You know what, boy? I pity you. You truly are lost. A pawn in the gods game. You know what? I may be the titan of evil, but I feel sympathy for you boy,"

Luke's grimace morphed into a look of relief. _Maybe he will spare him and maybe the seaweed brain would see reason._ That thought caused a small smile to grace to demigod's face.

Percy however didn't show any signs of being cooperative. He was trying and failing to get to riptide but he couldn't reach his weapon. It was just out of reach of his hand and the return timer for it either hadnt gone off yet or it was still somewhat close enough to him that it wouldnt activate. _You have got to be kidding me. Im gonna die because of a technicality_.

"Pehaps it would be best if you were just out of the way indefinitely,"Kronos said. You could just see the evil grin splitting his face as he uttered these words.

Percy said the first thing that came to mind. "Fuck me."

And Percy Jackson was no more. A flash of golden light and he was gone. He was no longer on the Andromeda. He was no longer in the US. He had vanished.

A shell-shocked Luke knelt before the sarcophagus. "Master what have you done with Percy?"

The mutilated hand slid back into the coffin. "We wont have to worry about him anytime soon. However that sapped much of my power, my soldier. Such a waste of potential. I hope he likes the 90s."

 _ **London, England 1992**_

Dedalus Diggle was having a miserable day. Arthur had convinced him to give muggle taxis a try instead of apparation. It did not go as planned. After he hailed the cab his troll of a driver proceded to ask for pay in advance and when he would wouldn't accept his galleons he promptly sped off showering the ignorant wizard in a wave of street water.

Then whatever deity there was decided to torture him a little more. A distracted businessman bumped into Diggle spilling scorching hot coffee on the magical and the non magical. The latter of the two decided to show the extense of his vocabulary.

Dedalus was having a bugger of a day.

So when a dark headed teenage boy appeared out of nowhere and tumbled into him. He had enough of London. The two were in a tangled mass on the wet ground strughling to get up. "BLOODY HELL! Im done with this city! Ge'off me child! I should banish you to the farthest reaches of London. And with a swish of his cloak and sharp turn on his heels he stormed off, leaving a very confused Percy.

Percy shook himself out of his daze and it hit him. He frantically started grabbing his body and patting himself down to make sure everything was there and in working order. Finally after several body checks he was satisfied.

"Where the Hades am I?"

He was surrounded by brick buildings on all sides with a light drizzle coming from the sky. He started looking among the buildings, looking for a familiar structure until he was finally all the way around. That was when he saw the massive map marker. "You have got to be fucking with me."

There in all its erect glory stood none other than Big Ben. The massive clock tower was a world renowned tourist attraction. "So this is what he did he teleported me halfway across the globe. Great. Just fantastic! I swear when I find that super-glued son of bitch Im gonna rip his arms off and shove them so far up his..." Percy's ranting was drawing quite a lot of attention from the crowd, but honestly the raging demigod couldn't care less. He was on a warpath.

So naturally whenn he stormed over to the newspaper vendor it was perfectly reasonalbe that they were trembling in fear.

"Could you please give me directions to the nearest airport?" the exasperated demigod said. "Yeah its about 3 miles that way cant miss it." Percy followed his gaze and outstretched arm and saw that he was pointing a little ways to side of Big Ben. "Tha...Is that a typo?" Percy was looking at the date on the newspaper.

 _June 7th, 1992_

"No its not. Are you feeling okay, son?" Percy stumbled back. "Yeah, yeah Im fine." He shook his head and bolted looking for another calender. "No, no, no it has to be wrong." He finally came upon a cafe on the London street corner.

He walked into the cafe and glanced at the TV on the wall in the back of the room. The news was playing. "And on this beautiful day in our great city of London we're here to bring you today's news. Its June 7th, 1992 and I'm Chip Skylark and this..." But Percy didnt care anymore he started tuning it out.

"But its impossible. He couldnt have...Oh no. Stupid Titan of Time. How is this even possible?" Reeling from the truth he fell into a booth and immediately started babbling on.

"But this should disrupt the space time conti-something. Shouldnt it? I mean I'm alive but I haven't been born yet but how even? What happened to Tyson and Annabeth though? Are they alive did they make it off the ship okay?"

 _Maybe Dad can help! Im sure I could convince him I'm his son. I mean look at me._

"That would be most unwise Perseus Jackson." Percy was shocked out of his stupor by three elderly women wearing horrifying maroon hand knit sweaters. "The Fates, right?" Percy inquires. "Your keen sense of observation serves ypu once again. May we sit?"

"Sure but I'm not paying for your coffee."

The three squeezed into a booth just as the barista came over. "Are you four alright? Do you want something?"

"We would like 3 cups of coffee, black. And the boy would like..?" Percy glanced at her curiously before answering Her name tag read Annabeth. Ironic. "The strongest thing you got, please." She nodded before walking away.

"So would you mind telling me how I'm even existing right now? Because last time I checked I haven't even been born yet!" The Fates let out a deep sigh that seemed to drag on for ages. "Well, honestly we have no idea." The one on the far right spoke. "But we know one thing you mustn't go back to America."

Restraing himself from reaching for Riptide and gutting the tree old hags he grunted, "And why is that?"

"You cant disrupt the past! If you change something now it could have massive consequences later on." The middle one spoke. "So like a butterfly effect?" "Exactly," they said in unison.

"Okay would you mind at least telling me whose who? Sorry but I can't tell you three from each other."

"Im Clotho, the thread spinner." The middle spoke.

"Im Lachesis, thread dispenser." Righty said.

"And I'm Atropos, mass murderer of trillions." The entire group turned to look at her. "What? Its the truth."

"Drama queen," Clotho muttered. "Well you try cutting trillions of strings and tell me if it doesnt change you!" "It hasnt changed you!"

"LADIES! Can we please figure out what Im going to do!" You know I'm out of time! Literally. My family probably has no idea what happened. Or my friends. Wait! Did Tyson and Annabeth make it off the boat?!" He pleaded.

The Fates looked at each other before nodding. They lock hands and all at once there eyes burn with a white light. The white light diminished and they released hands. "They made it off the ship after you bought them time. They used the Thermos of Wind Hermes gave you to escape. They're fine."

Percy slipped back into his seat he had unknowingly been on the edge of it.

"Okay well is there some way you can let them know what happened?" he begged. "Yes we can simply fate and tell them in real time. You know we are in the past."

"Oh yeah. Well what am I supposed to do for 15 years then?!" Percy was shouting and waving his arms like a madman when at this time he nearly knocked the barista came back over with there drinks.

"Are you sure you need this coffee lad? You seem to be having trouble." she said slowly laying the coffee down. "Yes, yes just hand it to me."

"Okaaaayyy. Three black coffees for the lovely ladies and A Triple Mocha shot with Expresso and whip cream. Enjoy." She left a check and left the odd group. Percy took a small sip savoring the liquid caffeine that was a blistful heaven to him. Then proceeded to chug the rest of it. The Fates pushed aside their coffee suddenly at a loss of appetite.

"Well what do you know about magic?" Lachesis said with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Magic? You mean like magic wands and rabbits being pulled from hats?"

They groaned. "Ugh...no try wizards and wands and accomplishing amazing things. Things you would never dream possible. And what if I told you this all existed."

"I would ask if I had died and this is some fucked up Elysium."

"Well they all exist and your going to join their world until its time for you to return to the world of the demigods." Atropos stated simply.

Percy couldnt believe what he heard. _They have to be joking._ "Wait like broomsticks, wands, and like magic. Actual magic. Thats insane! Im not a wizard anyway. How could I do magic?" The coffee was starting to kick in, and his ADHD was not helping. The constant fidgeting, the finger tapping, the constant eye motion. He looked like a squirrel hyped on Red Bull and who also happened to have PTSD.

The Fates knew they were losing him. "Percy there is a school, for magical children. It's called Hogwarts. Dont ask about the name. Wizards are funny like that and to answer your question, its simple really you have magic. Its in your blood. Its apart of you."

Percy looked about as excited as someone thrown out of time could be. Which isnt very much.

"Ok so what does that mean for me and this Hogwarts? What type of name is that anyway? It sounds more like a disease than a prestigious school." The pouting demigod had a dismal look about him looking out the the grubby window into the soaking wet bystanders.

"It means that you will be going there and you will be learning magic. There however is a downside." Clotho said the last part barely escaping her mouth. "Why am I not suprised. And this is?"

"You're a year behind. You will need a tutor to help you catch up and meet the standards they achieved. But lucky for you we have one of the greatest teachers of all time." They all had a knowing almost narcissistic air about them.

After beating his head on the table for a period of time he gritted his teeth and asked.

"Who."

"We would rather you meet him." And with that and small pop they were gone leaving nothing but a visa card and a note. Percy reached for the note and examined it. **_1465._ _Number 2 Privet Drive._** **Surrey, Little Whinging.**

 _Well at least they footed the bill._

He gave one last moan, pulled himself up and shuffled to the counter; bill and card in hand. He handed the ticket to the lady who smiled politely. "That'll be 18£."

"18?! That's highway robbery!"

She sighed. "Listen I know and trust me it sucks but coffee is expensive. Please just pay for it."

With a lot of mumbling about taxpayers and the coffee's lack of quality he payed with the card and headed out into the rain and towards his new life.

 _ **AN: Im sorry this chapter was so short! I just thought this would be a great place to stop and see how people would like the idea I got brewing. I would like to thank imjusttryingtofindmyway for the inspiration to write a crossover, great author! And please comment this is my first fanfiction and any help I can get would be greatly appreciated. Ill try to keep chapters about 2000 words long but if I have a writers block chapter it may be longer. Ill try to update weekly! Much love and keep reading.**_

 _ **-Thomas**_


	2. Chapter 2

London was massive and finding a readable map was worse than finding a needle in a haystack. So Percy did the only reasonable thing he knew to do. He wandered around London until he found a sign reading Little Whinging left. So before heading to Little Whinging he decided to stop at a little corner shop. What a teenage boy can't snack?

He walked in to the chime of the door and the smell of roasting pretzels. _Now wheres the candy at?_ Percy thought glancing up and down the aisles. He finally came across it and there they were the most amazing thing man had ever created. Reese Cups.

The chocolate and peanut butter delight had captured Percy's love when he was younger and his Mom would stop and get them for him on her way home from work. It was a small blessing in an otherwise miserable life.

He grabbed the entire box of them and a couple of Berry Fanta sodas and went up to the counter. The cashier was a middle aged man playing solitaire on a old, white, blocky computer beside the register. He glanced up from his game and he started ringing Percy up. "So drowning your sorrows, lad?" He had a faint Scottish accent.

"Sort of. Just got some big news." He arched his eyebrows. "American? Let me tell son death by diabetes is not the way to go." Percy nodded his head, exchanged farewells and exited.

The cold, wet, London air brushed his face as he stepped out. He trudged along munching on a Reeses when he came up apon a subdivision and a playground.

There was a group of children out playing. _What I've give to be a normal kid. Wait are they...?_ And just as he suspected they werent playing they were bullying another kid. This would not stand with a certain demigod.

He sprinted over to the group of boys who had a kid cornered on top of the slide. The group of attackers was led by a whale of a boy. Percy suddenly looked at his candy and realized this tub of lard would steal it the first chance he got. Percy skillfully hid it under a picnic table where the walrus couldn't get his grubby fingers on it and proceeded to the Blob.

"Hey Burger Boy! Leave him alone why dont you pick on somebody your own size! Wait nevermind whales live in the ocean!" Percy said laughing at his own joke.

He turned towards Percy and grunted. "And who the hell do you think you are?!"

Percy gave his trademark smirk. "Well I just was strolling through when I saw you picking on him," Percy said pointing at the kid on top of the slide. He was about Percys age skinny and had chocolate brown hair.

"Oh yeah? And who is going to stop me? You?" The Walrus and his gang laughed at the 'clever' joke. "Well I can stop you but you dont want that." Percy reached for Riptide before opening it. The groups eyes went wide before the leader was finally able to utter something. "Where did you get that cricket bat?!" _So thats what they see, huh I was going for a baseball bat. Oh well Britain I guess._

"If I were you I would scram before I ended up human paste."

The trio of boys ran off tripping over each other with big boy taking up the rear. Percy capped Riptide restoring it to a pen before he went up to the bottom of the slide.

"You good up there?" Percy shouted out at the kid on top of the slide. He nodded before coming down. "Thanks my good man. I must say what a dreadful bunch."

"Yeah who were those guys?"

The boy sighed. "That was Dudley and his gang they are nothing more than a nuisance until you get caught alone. Thank you for that, but I must ask why did you have a cricket bat?"

Percy hesistated a moment before answering. "I...uh...play? Thats not important shouldnt you be heading home..."

"Matt. Matt Smith"

"Okay Mr. Smith wont your parents be worrying about you?" He paled a stark shade of white. "Yes they will oh dear if I'm late to supper again, mother will have a cow. Thank you but I must go." And with that Matt took off running past a man sitting on top of a picnic table eating Reese's. _Wait what._

 _Reese's._

 _Eating._

 _Eating Reese's._

 _Eating MY Reese's._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD THOSE ARE MINE."

Percy's roar could probably be heard for miles around. The man on the table fell backwards in pure shock and awe. "Relax, kid jeez I'll buy you more. Damn." The man was in his early 30's with dirty blonde hair and playful electric blue eyes.

"THOSE are mine and who do you think you are to be eating them?" Percy seethed.

The man shrugged, stood up, took a massive bite out of the candy and stuck his hand out.

"Merlin, at your service."

Percy stopped his approach. "Uh...huh...so...I have a question."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Well I suppose you have many I did just drop a bomb on you."

"Did you like Sword in the Stone? You know the Disney movie."

Merlin blinked. He blinked again. The he busted out laughing. "Any question. You could ask any question and thats the one you ask. Oh gods, I like you kid. And yes I did enjoy it even though its depiction of me was a little off." He sat back straight wiping a tear from his face.

"So you were Kronos big enemy. Hmmm. A child of Poseidon. Powerful theres a lot of magic in you child. More than you know."

"So you are gonna explain everything right? Because this ordeal has me really confused. How do you know about the gods? How am I able to do magic. Am I going to get a wand?" Percy was babbling unaware that Merlin was still sizing him up.

 _He will take Hogwarts by storm._

"So why did you choose a house in the middle of a subdivision. I was kinda expecting more..." Percy said. They were walking down the sidewalk of all the identical houses. Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow. "And why is that? Are you judging me Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh...uh...no, I'm not. I just thought well you being Merlin and uh...you know," Merlin chuckled. "Dont sweat it Percy. This area has some of the most powerful protections and wards in all of England. Its one of the safest places for a wizard."

"Ah...so what do we do know?" Percy inquired. Merlin suddenly stopped at a plain, bland, brick house with a small yard out front and an empty driveway. "Well first you get accustomed to the new house. I have to order some furniture excuse me for a moment." And he disappeared with a loud pop, leaving Percy to investigate his new home and neighborhood.

So Percy being Percy went inside to the only peice of furniture in the house. A refrigerator. "And inside we have...a carton of milk, a half eaten bowl of cereal, and...gods be damned what is that?" There festering in the refrigerator was a concoction unlike anything Percy had ever seen before. There was a greenish, brown swirl inside of a dark cauldron.

"What the hell is this?" And at this moment a baseball size bubble formed and exploded splashing all over Percys face. "GAHHH"

"That Percy would be Polyjuice potion. I had whipped up a batch. I had to visit an old...acquaintance of mine. I needed some spells only she could provide. And here, its not going to kill you know." Merlin handed Percy a rag he had summoned. Percy wiped his face clean of the vile liquid. "And what does this polyjuice potion do?" He said swiftly shutting the fridge.

"It changes your looks to that of a person you choose." Merlin said helping Percy to his feet. "And this is for you, Fish boy." Merlin handed Percy a glowing lime green potion. Percy slowly took it examining the bottle's contents. "And what does this do?".

"Its a potion that removes your demigod scent. You know? So monsters won't attack you." Percy hadn't even let the man finish before he had it uncorked and was chugging it. Percy let out a ground shaking belch. "Tastes like apple. So what's first?" Merlin looked taken aback.

"Are you sure your good with this? I mean most people would freak out over the fact that they wont see their friends and family for years..." Percy waved him aside. "Well I know and it sucks, but I know that they are all alive and I cant help them so why worry?" he stated.

Merlin could tell this answer was pre-made and prepared but he didnt dare push further.

"Well today I thought I would let you sleep. After all time travel is exhausting. You probably need to rest." And with no arguement Percy walked up the steps. He found his bedroom, plain with a mahogany nightstand and a small bed. He took one look at the bed and fell into it.

Then he began thinking. _This is my new life this is how I will live. I'm gonna go to a wizarding school and learn magic. Perfect and I dont know anybody, what I'm doing, or how I fix this._ _If Wise Girl was here she could..._

Then it hit him. He would probably never see his friends again. Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, Chiron, his mother, and Poseidon. They were gone. He was alone.

The waterworks came. And he cried. For the first time in years Percy genuinely cried. He layed in that twin bed just sobbing. Hours seemed to pass before he eventually cried himself to sleep. And he rested letting his emotions leave in the sweet release of sleep.

Downstairs a certain blue eyed wizard sat down in a chair at a small kitchen table. And looked over the book he had been given by the Fates. And just as he put the book down. He heard Percy's last sob before he fell asleep.

Merlin wiped a tear from his cheek. Got up, cut the light off, and went to bed.

 _ **Well what do you think? Please comment and express your ththoughts and concerns. Much appreciated**_

 _ **-Thomas**_


End file.
